A second chance
by hirochick
Summary: A second chance to save friends. A second chance to protect loved ones. will history repeat itself or will it be changed? time travel
1. Chapter 1

In the land of the ninja the elemental countries the strongest of them was konoha. Ninja of different ranks took missions to increases income for the village. Genin were just beginners, just kids out of the academy. They were placed on teams of three along with a jonin sensei. The next up in ranks were chunin or the journey men ninja. They were usually sent as squad leaders and such. The next up were jonin which were some of the best. They also took on genin teams to train. The village also had anbu black ops, they were mostly for the higher up assassination missions and the hokage's personally guard.

The hokage was the strongest and also the village leader. The current leader went by the name 'naruto uzumaki namikaze' the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no kitsune. 23 years ago the Kyuubi was forced to attack the village on the command of an evil man by the name of mandara. The forth hokage, minato namikaze could tell the fire guardian was not under his own control, so in order to not destroy him, minato sacrificed himself to seal Kyuubi into his own son.

Minato's last request was for naruto to be seen as a hero for protect konoha and holding the Kyuubi. Of course a single person was smart and understanding, but a large group of people were fearful viscous beasts. Even with the protection of the third, who took over after the attack, the village still treated the boy very badly. Even after all the threats, abuse, glares, and beatings naruto still wanted to become a ninja, and also to become hokage in order to protect all those he saw as precious and to be seen and respected as himself.

He trained and became part of the konoha 12, which became the konoha 11 after on of their own left the village and became a traitor. The konoha 11 became some of the strongest fighters from the leaf since the sennin were named. They fought so many battles, but the one most memorable was the battle between the leaf and the akatsuki. After naruto killed pain the leader, things started to get better for him. He got acknowledgement from the village.

But all good things must and always come to an end. Iwa went to war with konoha which lasted over three years. During that time the fifth hokage died, leaving the title to naruto. During those three years most of the konoha eleven and those close to them died. Out of all those close to naruto, only anko and Shikamaru were still alive.

That is were our story starts.

"Mendokuse," another day just laying on his back watching clouds. Shikamaru was tired, the war was over and peace was finally at their grasp. 'Peace was not worth the cost to me at least.'

Shikamaru Nara, the head of the Nara clan and lead advisor for the hokage. He wore standard black ninja issued gear, mainly because it was too much of a bother to pick anything else out. He wore his hair in a low ponytail after he let it grow out. He also had three loops in his left ear, and if looked closely enough, one was an engagement ring.

"I thought I'd find your lazy ass here shika, care for a game of go?"

Shikamaru looked over at his kage, naruto. He could tell that the blond really grew up over the years. Naruto now really looked like his father. He decided to dawn the sleeveless coat instead of the robes. His coat was black with orange flames along with the sixth on the back and a small nine-tails on the front pocket. His hair was longer and held up by his hiate, and under his coat was the standard anbu gear.

"Hai, oh great hokage-sama, how could I say no."

"Very funny, but really lets play a game and talk. Ive got an idea, but I need your help on it."

Shika looked at naruto, the blonde's eyes were foggy and hard to read, and he could tell his friend was really nervous.

"Sure," as shika was setting up the board, the blonde was fidgeting something fierce.

"You know naru, all you gotta do is tell me. I will try to help if I can." Shika put down the board and waited for naruto to talk. For all the years he had known him, naruto would always tell his friend the truth, well ever since he was excepted as he is.

"Have you ever wished that you could do things over and save all of our friends?"

Shikamaru just nodded; really it was all he thought about, especially since suna was wiped out and his love died.

"Well I was talking to Kyuubi and he wants to help us. He has a way to help us save all of our friends. I know that is sound to good to be true, but it does come to a price. If we agree to do this, we will be sent back in time to right before we entered the academy. I and you would have all of our knowledge but we would have to train our bodies again. Also we would have a link to each others minds, not an all access pass of course but we could call and answer each other and Kyuubi too. We would only get one shot at this because Kyuubi can only do this once every 20 years."

Shikamaru was dumbstruck; this was what he wanted for years, a way to save everyone.

"How do we do it and when do we go." Shikamaru said with out a second thought. Just like naruto, he wanted to save everyone. What is the point of protecting a village that has nothing you care for left in it.

"Well Kyuubi first said we need to create a mind like with each other and then we meet him in front of his cage."

It took a couple of days to forge a mind link with each other, neither had ever heard of it before now but with the kyuubi's knowledge it was easy.

'so now what' both boys thought as they stood in front of the cage, when a tall man around 6 ft tall with red eyes and nine foxtails stood on the other side of the bars. To say Shikamaru was shocked was an underestimate. He expected a huge nine-tailed demon, not this man.

"**Ok boys, I know that you will have questions but let me finish all I have to say first k? Well the first thing is the reason im doing this. The reason is that you impressed me kit, and also to apologize for all the pain you had to go through cuz of me. Now what will happen is in this timeline you will both die, but your souls will be sent back to one year before the academy starts. I will have to sleep for about a year or so to regain my strength, but after that I will start to train you both. The reason that this will be a one time thing is because I will send the soul of one of your friends back to the day of team placements. She will also be linked with our minds and train with us afterwards. The bad part though is the way this is done. What I need you both to do is walk to this side of the cage and I will have to stab you through the heart. After that I will send our souls to the past. If you both are willing to go through with it then let us start."**

Both boys, with out looking at each other walked right up to Kyuubi and prepared for the pain. At the same time only one thing went through both of their minds

'this time they will not die.'


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry did not mention it before; I do not own naruto,

**Kyuubi – 'thinking'**

**Kyuubi – "talking"**

'Mental thought'

'_Mental conversing'_

'Shit that really hurts' echoed in both of the boys' heads. Shika and naru were both shocked to say the least. They were both only nine again and they would start the academy tomorrow.

"Naru we better get our plans together before we start. How many would believe we came back in time and also how much could we change? Asuma's death and gai's also could be stopped, but he third needs to die to make way for the fifth. Do you agree and what about the academy, we need to figure out a way to get on the same team, also the same team as our friend that will come back."

Naruto nodded, he hated it but he knew that the third had to face his death. "Shika, does your dad hate me like the rest of the village?"

Shika thought about it for a bit, he remembered his dad coming home pissed at the council for 'crimes to our hero' "He was always trying to protect you from the council, why?"

"Well shika we need someone we could trust and your dad is one of the smartest people I have ever seen, also his mental defenses are second to none. Not even the yamanaka's can get through. We wont tell him everything, just what he needs to know, not that were form the future but who my dad was and about the Kyuubi training us later. This way we would have someone on our side and if he is not trustworthy kyuu left me a short term memory eraser."

Shika agreed it was a good idea, "Who else could we trust?"

Well kakashi, if he proves he can be trusted in this time, ero-sennin, baa-chan, other then that I don't know."

Shika nodded he could not think of anyone else really and his kage made since.

"Also shika, if I can I want to save Itachi this time, he was a true hero but he died a traitor."

For the next few hours the two boys hashed out everything that they could, they would do the academy like last time, shika sleeping and naruto playing pranks, train when they could. Also what they could say and not say, and most importantly where was shika moving naruto to. Shika refused to allow his best friend to stay in that apartment that was being broken into daily. They decided to just ask shikamaru's dad.

"Father Im back," came Shikamaru lazy drawl. "I need to ask you something important."

Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan and shikamaru's father walked in the room and paused for a moment when he saw naruto standing with his son.

Both boys felt a little better when they could not see or sense any ill will form him. So they decided to broach the issue with him.

"Father we have something of importance to speak with you about. We both feel that we can trust you to not tell anyone including the hokage and anbu."

Shikaku was stunned by the way his son spoke. He was used to Shikamaru only saying enough to relay his meaning, but if he was being so specific it had to be important to him.

"Son I can tell it is important, so I will give it my full attention and you have my word that as long as it is not a massive liability to the village or will put people in danger, I will not tell a soul."

That satisfied both boys somewhat, so they decided that Shikamaru would go first.

"Dad what is your take on naruto here? Mainly the rumors going around about him." Shikamaru could tell his dad was trying to come up with something so he was going to cut him some slack. "We both already know about the Kyuubi, and we also know not to tell anyone."

Shikaku sighed his son was too smart for his own good. "I have no ill feelings for him and I agree that he is the villages hero whether they like it or not."

Shikamaru nodded and said, "Dad you can't tell mom ether." Shikaku was shocked, but he could understand. He loved Yoshino he knew she could be a handful, it hurt not to tell her but for his son he would. "I won't tell her." "Thanks, um do you know a privacy and sound proofing jutsu? If you do can we use it?"

He nodded, they went into the study and it became sound proof. "So tell me what you need to." Shikaku watched the boy's closely and noted Shikamaru sat to the left and slightly behind the blonde. Just as he did when he advised the hokage. He also noticed both boys seemed so much more mature, older then they were.

"First off we both know about the Kyuubi, more about it then anyone else in the village. Please don't interrupt till im done, thanks. Well the Kyuubi is the guardian spirit of fire, the guardian of fire country actually. It has been said that the Kyuubi also helped out small villages and people too. The reason it attacked was it was brainwashed by an evil eye, most likely the sharingan. He was sent to konoha, but the forth could tell he was being controlled so instead of destroying him he sealed the Kyuubi into his own son. The reason we found out about this is because I was walking around town and saw some villagers chase naruto into an ally. I fallowed and saw them attack him. I was about to run for help when naruto's eyes turned red and all the villagers passed out, the Kyuubi took over for a few seconds to hypnotize the villagers because he did not want to die or kill them. The Kyuubi is a peaceful spirit by nature, but it will protect itself. After naruto woke up I helped him home, he gave me directions and when we got there the place was broken into and trashed. When I locked eyes with naruto somehow we both entered his mind and ended up in front of the cage. Kyuubi explained everything and so did the forth. Well a piece of the fourth's soul, so he agreed to train me and naruto both. In about one year is when he will start to train us, till then he will be asleep. Also I don't want naruto to have to stay in that apartment anymore, it isn't safe."

To say Shikaku was shocked was like saying choji only liked bbq chips, as Shikaku snapped out of this he just had to ask.

"When did this happen?"

"About three weeks ago. We have been thinking about who we could trust. Hokage-jiji has lied to me from the start about my burden and my family. I know he did it for a reason, but the fact remains that he did not trust me enough to tell me. We went over a few names and when we got to you, well you have stood up to the council in my behalf from what Shika has overheard, and your also one of the smartest guys I have heard of not to mention you have some of the best mental defenses around. So we decided to take a chance on you. I know we do seem more mature but if you had to go with all the hate and glares and mobs, you would grow fast too."

Shikaku was amazed by the blonde's words. He remembered hearing about the gaki being all smiles and pranks, well he concluded that ninja's wore masks and this kid was no different. He also decided that whether yoshino liked it or not, naruto was welcomed to stay with them as long as Shikamaru was ok with sharing his room.

"Boys im going to withhold my right to judge right now, but you both have given me a lot to think about. Also naruto you are welcome to stay here and share shikamaru's room if it's alright with him. You can live here, but when its time for you both to train with the Kyuubi, I would like to meet him myself. At that time I will make my judgment till then I will help you both get stronger. I guess we'll start with physical and chakra restraints, and knowledge. Also strategy games too. How does that sound boys?"

Shikaku knew that this would be fun to watch as he saw the 'im going to show up everyone' grins, and for some reason they also kinda looked a little evil.

'_Naruto this is going to be fun.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyuubi – 'thinking'**

**Kyuubi – "talking"**

'Mental thought'

'_Mental conversing'_

Naruto has been living with the Nara's for almost a year now. Yoshino was ok with it from the beginning, considering how polite naruto was and how much more motivated her lazy son and husband became because of him. Both boys had 20 pound weights on each arm and leg, also gravity weights for 2 times the planets gravity. They were stronger now then most academy graduates and Shikaku was proud.

"**Rrraaawww, good morning kit, that was such a good nap. So how are things so far?"**

'_Hi kyuu morning, let me get shika' naruto started knocking on shikamaru's mental door and grinned as he got a response._

'_Hi naruto, oh Kyuubi nice to hear you today I guess. Mendokuse, now I gotta tell my dad. He wanted to meet you to make sure you were not trying to kill us and get free and stuff. Here is the memory of the conversation we had with him. As you can see he knows some but not everything and also he is helping us. Also naruto is living with me but everyone including the hokage still thinks he lives at his old apartment.'_

"**Ok I am ready anytime to see him, plus I have something special for you all, no I wont tell you. You will have to wait and see." **With that Kyuubi cut the link.

Shikaku walked into his kid's room just as they were waking up.

"Dad, kyuu woke up. He said he could see you anytime and he had something for us."

Shikaku stopped, he was about to give them a talking to because of their academy work. He knew both boys were extremely smart, but no attention span except when it came to training.

"Ok boys I will tell Iruka that nether of you will be there today, and we will all go see the fox."

A few hours later the three were setting in shikaku's office with the privacy up. The boys put their hands on shikaku's arms and closed their eyes and next thing he knew was he was standing in a warm forest with what looked like lawn furniture near a large gate. The three walked up to the gate.

"**So you must be the lazy-ass's father, hi.**

Shikaku just stood there gaping, the fearsome Kyuubi was in a human form, and he did not look like the evil being it was made out to be. He just stood there with amusement over his face and when he looked over at the boy he saw the same look on their faces.

"Ok, I wont tell anyone and you can train them, but what are you gonna train them in and they boys said you had some thing for us."

Kyuubi smirked, **"Just do say anything till im done. The last time I had to explain anything it too three time the amount of time it should have taking because of the blonde kit's questions. Well when it comes to training I will help them build up their mental defenses, by the time im done with them, their defenses will be twice as good as yours. I will teach them a few jutsu, but mostly work on mastering them to a point no hand signs will be necessary. The yondame left me with some of his knowledge to pass on to the kit, along with his main jutsu. Now Shikamaru here is just as much my kit as naruto, when they created a mind-link with each other it caused some of my chakra to merge with his chakra system. So Shikamaru will get heightened senses and fast healing from naruto, while naruto got the ability to use shadows from Shikamaru. Because of me both have abnormal chakra reserves and have to work more on control then anything. If you can, can you get them both short swords, I will alter them when the boys get them. The boys are more or less brother by chakra and their abilities will pass on as a bloodline thing."**

What the Kyuubi told him was amazing, he was basically super powering his families bloodline. But no one does stuff like that for nothing so he had to ask.

"What do you get out of it? Why are you doing this?"

The air around them suddenly became a mix of anger and sadness. He saw both kids just look down while the kyuubi's tails drooped and his fur dulled.

"**The kit, no matter what happened to him; he just kept smiling and moving forward. He has the ability to become the most powerful being alive. The one who hurt me and forced me to attack this village must die. He plans to control all and he has lost his mind. It won't be for so many years but the time will come when he comes for me, and kit here will be ready. I will not let him die."**

Shikaku was in awe at that and the anger and determination for his last statement caused a spark in the man 'no matter what it takes, these two will become strong I will make sure of it.'

They trained long and hard for the next few years. Tomorrow was the famed Uchiha massacre, so something had to be done. The clan had to die, but sasuke could be pulled aside as not to get mind raped. So that's what they did, they drug him home with them for the night, so he did not become so vengeance obsessed. Now he just wanted to have his nii-san to explain it to him. Till then he was going to become strong.

The last Uchiha fan club still became active with sakura and ino in the lead. Kiba still boasted and shino was still silent, hinata was still so quite and withdrawn. That was something naruto promised himself he would fix. He also had to cure her of her crush on him.

It was the day of graduation, and Shikaku promised to convince the hokage to put them together on the same team. As the two walked into the class room they could feel another mental door being added and at the same time grinned, one of their friends would be back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyuubi – 'thinking'**

**Kyuubi – "talking"**

'Mental thought'

'_Mental conversing'_

"Shikaku-san, why is it you want Shikamaru and naruto on the same team. I would have thought you would want the second coming of the ino-shika-cho to come around."

"Well hokage-sama, everyone already knows of the formation. Also both boys trust each other, and know everything about each other. They both know about the Kyuubi, and naruto's family. Well anyone who thought about it could figure it out, I mean people are talkative and blunt, not to mention the kid looks just like his dad. Besides they have lived together since before the academy."

The hokage was shocked, he thought naruto still lived in his apartment, suddenly also feeling very guilty for never checking up on him.

"Ok, but who should their other teammate be?"

"Well hokage-sama, how about we watch the genin tests to see who they get along with. Both boys keep to themselves and both are really smart, thou their grades are the worst."

As the hokage turned on his viewing ball the academy room came in view, and they saw the two boys in question walk into the room.

The two boys walked up to the top row and kept a close eye on the classroom door. They watch as everyone came in and took their seats. So far hinata was out, she was still shy. Suddenly ino came running into the class room and bullet lined strait for sasuke. Causing Iruka to yell to try to get the fangirls to quite down.

Suddenly the whole class was quite and in shock as sakura walked into the room. Her hair was cut short, and she was wearing a black and dark red medic outfit slightly altered to fit her style better. She also did not start fawning over sasuke the second she entered the room.

Naruto stood up and slowly started to walk towards her. The whole class thought she would yell and hit him, but she ran to him and hugged him and started crying.

"Shhh, calm down its ok now."

"I missed you so much nii-san, it's been so long." Sakura mumbled.

Naruto looked up and motioned for Shikamaru to come on. As soon as he got down there she latched on to him too. As they were making their way up the stairs, ino snapped out of the stupor and yelled, "what the hell happened to you forehead? What's with the whole 'I missed you big brother' thing?"

The three stopped and sakura looked over at ino and then the rest of the class, "before the academy, they were my best friends and when the academy started I kinda lost my mind. Yesterday I just started thinking about why I wanted to become a ninja and remembered the reason. It was so I could help by brothers here." They continued to the top and took their seats as sakura remembered what happened yesterday.

FLASH BACK

Sakura was floating around in darkness, she knew she died. She sensed a strong aura coming towards her, then she saw the silhouette of a man with tails, nine to be exact.

"**Hello kit, don't be scarred. Naruto and Shikamaru and I made a deal, your part of it."**

Sakura started to not like the sound of it.

"**Now don't be scared, I sent both boys back to the past to start over and try to change things. I also plan to send you back to the day before you genin exam. You will get a mental like with us, but have them explain it all, it's kinda troublesome. Damn im spending too much time with that Nara, anyway good luck."**

Sakura groaned as she got up out of her bed. She felt so weak, she was defiantly going to change that fast. She looked in the mirror and thought 'first the hair must go, and then shopping. I can not believe I wore this outfit. Its so hard to move around in it.' She threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and went shopping. It took a while to pick her new outfit. She got a blood red tank top, black shorts, and a black medic skirt with slits up both sides. She got a pair of gloves with metal plates on the back of them till she got stronger, healed black boots that came up just below her knees and a set kunai and shrunken holders both blood red.

Next she went to one of the training grounds that no one used and started training. She got home late that night smilling as she thought, 'tomorrow I get to see my brothers.'

END FLASH BACK

The three sat together ready for the tests.

"Ok class, time for the tests."

Shikaku and the third just looked at each other. It was obvious who the third member of that team would be.

"So who will be their jonin sensei?"

"That we will have to wait and see."


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyuubi – 'thinking'**

**Kyuubi – "talking"**

'Mental thought'

'_Mental conversing'_

Shikaku stood behind sarutobi as he looked over the jonin who would test a team this year. There was kurenai yuuhi, asuma sarutobi, and kakashi hatake.

"Ok normally I would ask who each of you would like on your team, but we have one team already made."

"So it the ino-shika-cho tam right pops?"

"No asuma its not."

That caused the three jonin to look a little off, they were sure of that team.

Kurenai tilted her head a little as she asked, "So who is on the team, and which of us gets them?"

Shikaku grinned as sarutobi spoke, "the team consists of naruto uzumaki, Shikamaru nara, and sakura haruno. As for the jonin sensei, I don't know the three are closer then friends not to mention thanks to Shikaku here the boys are strong, it seems the girl will catch up fast. From what I know this team will be good for assault and infiltration."

Kurenai sighed, "Hokage-sama if you don't mind, id like shino, hinata, and kiba to form a tracking unit. Im not suited for assault."

Sarutobi nodded that is a good choice. Kurenai is a Genjutsu type with some experance on tracking teams.

"Hokage-sama, the council wants me to work with sasuke because of the sharingan but I will not give up naruto. You know the only reason I agreed was to have him on my team."

The third nodded at this, "Please excuse me and nara-san for a moment."

"Shikaku, I understand why the council wants kakashi to teach sasuke, but I know he wont teach a team unless he gets naruto. How do you think we can fix this?"

Shikaku started to think on it. He came up with only one solution. "If hatake-san agrees to give a couple of lessons a week to sasuke after he activates his sharingan it should appease the council. You could also add the fact that kakashi knows a lot about he Kyuubi seal. If something happens he's the best choice to fix it."

The third nodded, it was a good idea, now if only kakashi agrees.

The two went back into where the three jonin were, "we might be able to work something out. If you can give sasuke a few lessons a week about his sharingan after he awakens it, the council should be fine.

They all saw kakashi agree without a second thought. Asuma was curious about something and just had to ask.

"Kakashi, why did you choose the uzumaki over the Uchiha?"

Kakashi just smiled his eye an upside U, pulled out his little orange book and just walked away happily.

Ever since she first saw the two, she refused to let go. After they left the academy, they decided to go back to Shikamaru and naruto's room to catch up. As soon as they walked into the house they saw Shikaku grinning at them.

"Old man, what's with the creepy grin?"

Shikaku's grin just widened at the blonde's comment. He just turned and left while saying "you will see tomorrow."

The trio got to the boy's room, they decided to go to the cage to talk that way there would be no chance they would be overheard.

The boys updated sakura about everything, form helping sasuke not get mind raped, and their plans so far in saving a lot of people including Itachi. They also told her about the mental link and how she can now control shadows, along with hyped chakra, senses, and healing.

"Well kits," Kyuubi piped in, "Now that the young lady is here, you two get perfect chakra control. Now our real training can start."

The three started to get a very bad feeling of doom from the totally evil and sadistic smile on the fox mans face.

As sakura got home her mom called her into the kitchen.

"Sakura dear how was you day, any closer to getting your sasuke-kun?"

"Momma," sakura started, she knew it would not go well but it had to be done. "Im not going after sasuke anymore. I remembered the reason I became a ninja to start with."

She could tell her mother was not one bit pleased.

"So why did you want to become a ninja?"

"I wanted to be stronger, to help and protect my two best friends."

"Dear I know you and ino haven't…"

"Not ino mom, my best friends are Shikamaru and naruto."

At that moment she saw her mom freeze up, go pale, then into to what looked like rage.

"I will not have you go anywhere near that 'BOY' naruto, I will not allow it."

Sakura sighed, she knew this would happen. In her old life she never could get her mom to ever except the cuddly blonde as even human.

"Sorry mom I know you stand on this issue and that is why im leaving. Im a ninja and so im officially an adult so I can leave."

Her mom just stood there in shock as sakura sealed all her stuff in scrolls and left. 'im so glad naruto made these scrolls for me.'

Sakura stood there in front of Shikaku and yoshino, both boys flanking at her sides.

"I would like to ask if I could stay here for a while. I couldn't stay a my mom's house, not when she holds such dislike for naruto."

The two adults talked it over. Shikaku knew they would be on the same team, he could also see how close they were. He was also informed that she had 'linked' with them also allowing her to use shadows. She was practically family, besides yoshino would love another girl around.

"So boys you two willing to share you room with her?"

He received twin "Yes sir"

As the trio walked into to their room, the boy could tell sakura was tired both mentally and physically. She took off her scrolls and slowly started to move away the stuff in the room. The boy saw what she was doing so they went to help. After a little while they had both beds pushed together and fixed.

Taking turns they each took a shower and changed before crawling into their bed.

Yoshino decided to check in on them as she went to her room. What she saw made her want to smile and made her heart melt. Naruto was laying in the middle on his back with Shikamaru on one side and sakura on the other. They were so how to say it comfy together. She slowly closed the door and went to bed.

They got ready and headed to the academy for the last time as students. Naruto in the middle with sakura and Shikamaru flanking both his sides and glaring at any one who even looked at naruto wrong. If people were not looking at naruto they were looking Shikamaru, he was the first non-super lazy Nara that any of them had ever seen.

As they made their way into the class room they slid up to the back corner of the room. Slowly the class room filled up and Iruka walked in.

"Class it has been an honor teaching you all. I know I will miss a lot of you, but it is time for each of you to step out into the world and protect this village as proud leaf ninja. Now as team placement team seven will be Shikamaru Nara, naruto uzumaki, and sakura haruno and your sensei will be kakashi hatake. Team eight will be shino Aburame, hinata hyuga, and kiba inuzuka your sensei will be kurenai yuuhi. Team nine I still in circulation so team ten will be ino yamanaka, sasuke Uchiha, and choji akimichi your sensei will be sarutobi asuma. Your teacher will be here shortly to pick you all up."

Slowly the other two teams left leaving team seven there alone.

So naruto we still have kakashi as our sensei. I thought he would teach sasuke but I guess he told us the truth back then that he only accepted a team to get you."

They knew it would take a while so the boys pulled out a shogi board and started playing as sakura set off to the side as she was still learning.

Two hours later kakashi walked into the room. As he was about to say what he 'thought' about the three the little pink one cut him off.

"You must be kakashi, hold on a minute it is just getting good."

Kakashi was curious as he made his way over to them. The strategies both boys were using was genius, and after 30 minutes Shikamaru finally won.

"Ok kiddies meet me on the roof."

"Is it just me or did he not say something degrading to us like he was supposed to?" sakura asked as they made their way to the roof.

Kakashi looked them over to him they did not look to bad to teach.

"So kids tell me a little about yourselves."

The three looked at each other and nodded sakura went first.

"My name is sakura haruno; I live with my two brothers. Im learning to be a medic nin and my goal is to protect my friends and my kage."

Shikamaru took off right after her, "my name is Shikamaru nara. I live with my brother and sister, and my goal is to protect my friends and my kage."

Then naruto took it up last. "My name is naruto uzumaki. I live with my brother and sister, and my goal is to save the people who are worth saving, protect my precious people and to become hokage so I can protect the village the way the forth did."

The trio were laughing their asses off at the look on the scarecrow's face. Kakashi was shocked at their responses. Maybe this team could be the best.

"Ok kids tomorrow will be your genin test to see if I will teach you anything or if I will send you all back to the academy." He expected shock but the three just nodded and paid rapt attention to him. "I would not eat any thing tomorrow if I was you, you'll puke."

Shikaku walked up to them as they got home and gave them each a package. He called it a graduation gift; the three were thrilled with what they got. It was new outfits, with cleaning seals and self repair seals.

Sakura had a pair of black shorts and a dark green tank top. She also had black gloves that reached just below her elbows and black still toed boots that stopped just below her knees.

Both boys received pure black anbu stile gear with still toed boots and plated gloves. They also received tool vests.

They all three received hooded cloaks, one side pitch black the other dark green. The cloaks were made to protect the wearer from heat and cold and also had the cleaning and repair seals on them.

It was safe to say that these were some expensive things.

The three spent a few hours that night coming up with the best and most gratifying way to beat the bell test that wont end up with one of them tied up to a post. Naruto grinned an evil grin worthy of the fox in him.

"I got the perfect idea."

As he told them the other two slowly adapted the same evil grin, kakashi was going to freak.

The next day they showed up half an hour before kakashi did.

"Hello brats, I have two bells and if you don't get a bell you go back to the academy, come at me with the intent to kill or you don't have a chance. You have until noon that's two hours."

"Sensei there are only two bell and there are three of us." Shikamaru already knew why but had to as to keep to the plan.

"That's because one of you will end up back at the academy. Now go!"

Kakashi kinda sweat dropped as all three would be genin just stood there with such evil looks on their faces. He was becoming nervous but that quickly turned into horror as all three kids poofed into horrid green spandex with orange leg wormers and what made it worse was sakura was yelling about the 'spring time of youth' while the boys were hugging yelling each others names with that sunset in the back ground. The pale faced copy cat kakashi fainted.

The three changed back laughing their asses off as they tied kakashi to the stump while taking the bells and kakashi's Icha Icha book.

As kakashi came around he saw the three standing in front of him smiling. As he tried to more he realized that he was tied to the stump and each of his finger were separated so he could not escape.

"So you three got the bells, so which of you will go back to the academy?"

Kakashi started to get nervous as their grins did not falter even a bit. Naruto pulled out the bell and handed them over to his team mates while he pulled out a little orange book.

Kakashi paled and started struggling harder, as naruto snapped his fingers a few times to get a little fire going.

"Not my precious, ok you all three pass just don't hurt my book."

Naruto let the fire go out as Shikamaru untied kakashi. As kakashi took back his book he told them to meet him here tomorrow for mission and welcome to team seven.

"So which teams passed," the third said as he looked around at the jonin sensei.

"Team eight passed, with shino's bugs, hinata's sight and kiba's senses they will make a great tracking team." Kurenai stated.

"Team ten barely passed, that Uchiha is going to be a major pain in the ass." Asuma mumbled.

"Team seven passed with flying colors in less then ten minutes." Kakashi stated and was finding all their shocked faces amusing.

"How" a random jonin stated "Didn't you give the famous bell teat?"

Kakashi put up his book and visibly shook, "the three hinged into green spandex, with the sunset yelling about the springtime of youth while hugging, then they tied me to the stump and threaten to burn my icha icha. The three are truly a team to be reckoned with. What makes it better is that their all mine."

The rest in the room became unnerved by the evil cackling the scarecrow let out as he shushined out.

One thing was going through everyone's heads 'what have we unleashed?'


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyuubi – 'thinking'**

**Kyuubi – "talking"**

'Mental thought'

'_Mental conversing'_

That night the trio sat in their room laughing their heads off.

"Can you remember the look on kakashi-sensei's face when the sunset and waves appeared?"

"I know sakura-chan," naruto replied, "He looked like his icha icha was banned."

As the laughter started to die down Shikaku and yoshino walked in.

"So kids how was the test?" this caused another round of laughter to commence. After telling how they made kakashi faint then tied him up and threaten to torch his book left both adults turning blue from laughing so hard.

That night after kyuubi's tortu… I mean training they leaned up on the bars and just talked.

"So boys, what are we going to do now?"

Shikamaru and naruto looked at each other. They had discussed a few things they wanted to change like asuma, Itachi, and kakashi's deaths along with so many others. Stopping the akatsuki, saving haku and Zabuza along with getting to gaara.

They decided to make a list and a rough date for the events. After they finished tier list Shikamaru and sakura started to have a little fear at the mischievous and totally fox like look on naruto's face.

"Ne guys, now that I think about how we got kakashi, we know almost everyone and how to get to them, how to 'prank' them real good."

A similar grin slowly mad its way on to their faces. Kyuubi just sat in a chier sipping his tea and he could not help but to think **'im so proud of my kits, they grow so fast and cause such torment and terror to people.'**

The next day the three kids slept in with the knowledge of kakashi's lateness disability. After getting ready and making their way there 30 minutes before their sensei, only to find their late sensei early.

As kakashi saw them walking up he noticed their hair was still damp from a shower.

"So my sweet adorable little minions, why so late?" kakashi purred as he peeked over his little orange novel.

"Well sencho," naruto started and kakashi grinned at the title. "We left home early to make sure we got here on time. As we were walking through the woods we were attacked by evil bunnies."

Kakashi's eyebrow started twitching as Shikamaru continued the tale. "We ran as fast as we could but the evil bunnies wouldn't let up. We ran for a long time until we came upon a tree filled with squirrels that started pelting the bunnies with their nuts."

Kakashi closed his book and put it up as his body gave a slight twitch as sakura finished the tale. "Thanks to the squirrels we got away. We ere so covered in sweet and dirt that we went home and showered before coming to meet you as we did not want to be all gross during out first official day together."

Kakashi had his arms wrapped around his gut laughing so hard tears were coming out his one viable eye. He said between pants, "I have so got to use that one."

A few hours later the four were sitting next to a river. "Sencho," naruto started getting kakashi's attention. "We know you have just met us and don't know us well, but we know we could trust you with our lives and more importantly our secrets. As such and as our leader we have something for you."

With this naruto pulled out a package from inside his cloak and handed it to kakashi. Kakashi was in a state of shock, it was one thing to trust someone with your life but in a ninja world secrets were worth more. He gaped in awe at the gift; it was a cloak like theirs. "I don't know what to say…"

Naruto grinned and spoke up, "well your our captain and we are your sweet little minions, you drive the village a little crazy by your self but now you have three crazy students just as off as you to take under your wing and completely mess with the population."

Kakashi looked up at the grinning faces of his kids, yes they were his and he would kill any and all who tried to take them from him. An evil grin started to crawl on to his face as he had the perfect addition to their attire.

"Come my minions I have a great idea to add to your attire before we start missions." Kakashi stated as he started to walk away with his kids behind him. He went down a few alleys and came to a slightly rundown tattoo store and went in. the trio fallowed him in and the inside was cleaner and more organized then a hospital.

"Hatake-san what do you need today." A young woman in her late 30 said as the kids came in. "Well kiko-chan I would like to get the hatake mask tattoo put on my three students."

They could see the lady was shocked, truthfully they were too.

"Are you sure kakashi, it is a clan secret."

"I am sure, these three are mine and I am theirs. As such it would only be right plus just wait till the village sees us later."

She just nodded and have the trio set in some of the chairs.

"What I will do is place a small half inch seal below your left ear. All you have to do is put a little chakra into the seal for the mask to form. No one will be able to pull the mask off and it will not fall off unless you yourself take it off. You can eat and drink through it but to everyone else it is a full covering mask."

The three were stunned they always wondered how kakashi did it. They agree to do it, kakashi was unofficially excepting them in to his clan. They all three vowed to make sure kakashi lived.

The next day left a lot of people in shock. Kakashi was walking towards the hokage tower reading is little orange book the only strange thing about him was the dark green cloak he was wearing. What shocked people were the three kids fallowing kakashi, all three had masks like the copy cat, cloaks and all three were reading a book while walking. One of the only differences between all of them was their hair colors.

As they made their way through the tower towards the hokage's office they saw all the unnerved looks and the whisperings like 'what have we unleashed' 'looks like he has already turned them into mini kakashi's' at least they aren't reading that porn' 'I hope they didn't catch the lateness bug' and other comments of the like.

Kakashi couldn't help but beam with pride and his students had to use all their will power not to explode laughing.

As they made it into the hokage's office sarutobi almost blanched at what kakashi did to the team. It got worse as kakashi sat down sakura sat in front of him on the floor and leaned on his legs while both boys sat on either side of him as he started to pet their hair.

All four had to force themselves not to bust out laughing at the horrified, confused and angry face the village leader had.

"Sencho" naruto softly asked causing sarutobi to twitch and he started to slightly shake with rage at kakashi's reply. "Go ahead my sweet little minion you can speak."

"what the hell did you do to them kakashi!" the third exploded but lost it all as he heard all four of them bust out laughing and all that was left was confusion.

Naruto was the one who spoke up, "Calm down jiji, the close are ours and we got the cloak for kakashi and he gave us the masks. He is our sencho and we are his minions, and that what we decide to call it, and if you think about it aren't the ninja your minions. Its just another way to say it and we like it better.

The third calmed down and looked over the four and could see the same 'this is going to be so much fun' vibe that he felt sorry for any and all in the village that caught this team's sight.


	7. Chapter 7

Team shadow (team 7) became notorious in the village. They had completed 42 D-rank missions in the past month, but they were never seen. It had become a game or training for the genin, chunin, and some jonin to ether figure out how they do it or catch them doing it.

One jonin got close or so he thought. He stalked team shadow to a privately owned home that they were hired too weed. He watched the three kids sit down while their sensei started talking to them. He kept all his senses on high alert then he saw the boys tart to leave while the girl pulled her hood on and started towards the client's door. When the jonin looked around he almost died in shock, not one weed left.

The third summoned team shadow, each member separately to come two HOURS ago so of course they would all show up in 3. 2. 1… poof, poof, poof, poof 4 cloaked book reading figures appeared.

Kakashi took off his hood and eye smiled at the third, "You summoned us?"

Sarutobi twitched at that, "How is it that you are able to finish you jobs without being seen doing them. Not even the ANBU can figure it out. I will not tell anyone but an old man has to know"

Kakashi nodded, "Hokage-sama I request you have your ANBU guards leave and erect security barriers please."

Sarutobi signaled for his guards to leave as he erected the barrier.

"So kakashi, you know no one except you, me, Shikaku, and yoshino has seen neither hide nor hair of these three kids since you got them."

"Blonde minion at ease." Kakashi eye smiled as he sat down on the couch.

The middle one of the here pulled back his hood revealing golden blonde hair and sparkling sky blue eyes that showed that he was smiling under his mask.

"Pink minion, lazy minion you both can take a break."

As that was said you other two kids pulled back their hoods. Shikamaru went right to the floor half asleep while sakura pulled out a book and sat next to kakashi and started reading.

Sarutobi was impressed by how easily they all flowed together after just one month.

"So are one of you going to tell me how you complete your missions and also why no one ever sees any of you anywhere in the village."

Kakashi looked and eye smiled, "blonde minion you may proceed."

Once again the third was impressed and a little unnerved as naruto snapped to attention his voice became monotone and his eyes became completely blank of emotion.

"Hokage-sama," naruto droned causing sarutobi to flinch, naruto reminded him to much of one of danzo's root anbu at the moment. "First I would like to ask our team's jutsu specialist and tactician if I can tell you." Sarutobi nodded, "Darkness I ask permission to inform hokage-sama of a few of our teams specialty jutsu and training methods." Shikamaru opened his eyes and drolled before closing them and going back to sleep. "Permission granted." Naruto nodded and continued, "We as a team have come training methods for our powers. Take for example the weed pulling d-rank; we all sit off to the side as sencho gives us our lesson. We have to pay attention to the whole lesson and take notes while also sending tendrils of our chakra to wrap around the base of all the weeds. We each get a section and an as the lesson is over and we stand up, we pull our chakra to us pulling the weeds with it. For the second part of your question it would be better for crow sencho to answer."

Kakashi stood up put his book away causing sakura to grumble about losing her pillow as he went and stood next to naruto.

"Good job my little storm, one point, you can go rest now."

Naruto happily bounced over to the spot kakashi had got up from pulled out his book and started reading.

"Come on shika," naruto called as Shikamaru got up and made his way to the couch. He lay across naruto with his head in sakura's lap. Naruto wrapped his arm around shikamaru's waist while sakura ran her fingers through shikamaru's loose now shoulder length hair.

Sarutobi was watching them and could not help but note how cute they were.

"Nice to see them like that isn't it. We team shadow, are closer then family. Once they became mine, Shikaku and yoshino agreed to let the three move in to my apartment with me. We train, eat and live together, and by all of our choice none of us are ever alone. Their closer then siblings and their little brothers and my little sister and I will kill any who hurt them."

Sarutobi nodded that explained were they all were and why they haven't been seen around town with the way naruto is always glared at.

"That explains one thing but you've had them one month… what have you been teaching them."

Kakashi grinned, "Skill wise not much, but it was their call. Im working with each in their own area, Shikamaru with plans and strategy, sakura with medical knowledge mainly pressure points right now, and naruto is working on politics not only here but in all nations."

Sarutobi was shocked, fresh genin passing up jutsu for knowledge.

"Also as a team we came up with our own special shushin. We each also have a code name to go by, im crow, Shikamaru is darkness, naruto is storm, and sakura is light. The main thing we all have been working on is the control of our emotions or more specifically masking and hiding them."

Sarutobi was beyond impressed and proud. "How good are they?"

Kakashi had pride shining in his eye.

"Any one of them could go toe to toe with me with out the use of my eye. Two could beat me with out my eye and go toe to toe with my eye. When all three work together I don't have a chance."

That was it these three were at least mid to high jonin.

"Jiji," naruto spoke, "I've got a request. Can team shadow become a specialty team? I know there hasn't been one since the sennin, but if my team isn't protected I fear danzo or the council will try something. My dream maybe to become hokage but I will drop it and the village to protect my family."

The third knew what the boy meant. That old war hawk has been after the child since he was born. Now add the fact him and his team became so strong so fast the council would throw a fit.

"I understand what you mean naruto and I agree. I will speak to the fire lord before the weeks out."

"Thank you Jiji. One more thing though, we were working on our infiltration and saw a C-rank mission to wave. Con we have it Jiji. Ive always wanted to see the ocean."

Sarutobi smiled, these kids were amazing. "Yes the mission is yours. Come see me tomorrow evening to meet you client. Just a warning is your all are late the mission will go to someone else. Your all dismissed."

They all pulled down their hoods and pulled out their books as they started walking in a modified diamond formation. Kakashi walked in front, sakura behind him, naruto on one side and Shikamaru on the other.

Kakashi grinned, he couldn't help it. There kids were his, and he belonged to them he knew it and was fine with it. He remembered the moment he realized without a dout he would choose his kids over the village.

FLASH BACK

The team was currently sitting in the living room of kakashi's apartment. He was watching his new students' make their masks appear and disappear.

"Ne sencho," naruto spoke, "We would like to inform you of a few things that Jiji dose not even know. So far we have only told Shikaku but we know we can trust you. Are you willing to keep this info safe even from the hokage and council? We all understand if you can't and we won't say another word about it. The reason I know we can trust you is you protected me earlier in my life and that my dad was planning for you to become my big brother. So no matter what in our eyes you are out nii-san."

Kakashi was stunned. "How did you…"

Naruto smiled a soft smile. Kakashi had died before naruto could pass his dad's message to him, but now he has a second chance to.

"Dad wanted me to give you a message but I haven't had a chance to yet. He said to tell you to get your head out of your ass. Your 'brother' would hat to see you waste your life living in the past when he always looked towards the future. Fight for the future so others can live in peace and happiness. Have some fun and get laid, if you don't you will never hear the end of it after you die. One more thing, don't forget the sunflowers."

"When did you peak with him…?"

Naruto looked down he knew he couldn't tell him the whole truth, but he could tell him part of it.

"I was attacked and almost killed when the seal tag on kyuubi's cage glowed and formed into my father. He took over and saved me, he told me the truth about kyuu and about you and your team. He had a feeling that the villagers would not respect his wish and hoped the boy he saw as a son took care of me."

Kakashi looked down sadness flowing around him. "I let him down, I should have done more."

Naruto crawled over into kakashi's lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sakura and Shikamaru sat on ether side of him and wrapped their arms around him also as he calmed down.

Naruto whispered just loud enough for the other three to hear. "You did take care of me when I was little. You left me food, close, and money and also protected me when ever you could. I know you were the ANBU Inu who helped me and I also understand that if you took care of me directly my dad's enemies would have put two and two together and I would have ended up dead. So don't you ever think you let ether of us. You are our sencho and our big brother. We, all three of us love you and want to see you happy."

END FLASH BACK

The next day he got to meet Kyuubi and once again fainted. They could not create a link with him but Kyuubi sent a little of their chakra into his and merged it. While he could not control the shadows like the kids could, he could still use them to shushin with (their teams specialty shushin) his control was a lot better and he had twice as much chakra that he previously had. His senses got a lot better and he got the full power of the healing ability.

Kakashi was amazed, the healing ability burned through all his systems but more in his covered eye. All the scare tissue and damage was healing. Now using it did not put nearly as much strain on him as it once did.

He learned bits and pieces about the kids like how naruto used to have a crush on sakura but It was resolved with a few well placed hits to a blonde head. He also learned that all three kids we extremely smart and cunning, thou Shikamaru was beyond genius. One thing that made him proud beyond measure, he decided to fallow himself was their ninja code. The two now three rules they lived their lives and won their fights by.

To uphold ones promises and to never go back on your word.

To protect that, which is precious to you with your life, will make you truly strong.

Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are far below trash.

As they made their way down the street the decided to stop for ramen on the way home. 8 bowl minimum for the blonde.

Team 11 (asuma, ino, and sasuke) were eating ramen after training was done for the day. Ino was fawning over sasuke who was looking annoyed. Choji was eating while asuma was looking board.

All four stared as four cloaked figures came in and sat on the stools next to them.

"Sencho," asuma heard a soft female whisper, "We need to speak with the Uchiha."

"May I ask who you are and why you want to speak to my student?"

"Calm down asuma, it is not I but my sweet little minions who want to talk to your student."

Asuma recognized the voice but just could not place it. "Who are you?"

"Im so wounded that you could forget me so easily." Said the cloaked figure as he pulled out a little orange book and waved it side to side before putting it back up.

Asuma gawked for a minute before turning red and yelling at the poor masked pervert.

"Where the hell have you been for the past month? No one could find you and gai has been challenging everyone while searching for his eternal rival."

He noticed all four cloaked figures shuddered at the same time he minitioned 'eternal rival'.

"So, are those your students?"

"No their my minion's and also my family."

Asuma was a little unnerved by the minions' part.

"You really shouldn't call them minions. It's bad for their mentality."

"So if I can't call them minions, which they choose to be called, to start with how about I call them my sweet little pets."

Asuma was really starting to get creeped out while his students were glad that their sensei was not that mentally deranged.

"Anyway," asuma said getting back on the subject. "What do they want to speak to sasuke about?"

"Nothing much, just some info on a weasel masked ANBU."

At this sasuke perked up eyes wide and attentive.

Asuma saw this, this was the most emotion other then anger or pride he had seen from the boy.

"Bye sasuke, remember we have training at 06:30 don't be late."

The four cloaked figures left with sasuke following them. Sasuke was a little confused as they made their way to the main house of the Nara compound. He watched as the three unidentified kids hugged the head of the clan as soon as they saw him.

"Hi Shikaku, can we use your study to speak with the kid here. It was my minion's idea." Kakashi eye smiled under his hood.

Shikaku agreed as long as they stayed for dinner.

The masked jonin told sasuke to sit after he sat up the privacy seals.

"Who are you all?" sasuke asked.

Kakashi shifted slightly under his cloak so not to chuckle. "I am crow, these are my minions darkness, light, and storm."

Sasuke twitched a little all he got was their aliases. "What do you know about the weasel ANBU?"

"What are your thoughts about him? We can help you become truly strong to reach your goals but we will train you only if your answers suit us. Be completely truthful, you have our word what is said here dies here." The cloaked figure storm spoke, "What are your true feelings towards Itachi? Do you truly wish to kill him or do you just want answers? Would you leave the village as a traitor for power, would you leave the village to be with your brother if what he did was for a just cause?"

Sasuke was about to answer in his usual 'I will avenge my clan' way but stopped. He wanted to get stronger, he wanted to know why. He needed to think on the answers to all their questions. Did these people hate Itachi or not, the only thing he could do was answer truthfully.

Naruto could tell sasuke was having a hard time speaking and he needed time to think it all over.

"We will be leaving the village for a while when we return you can tell us the answers we seek, then we will decide to help you or not."

After the seals were released sasuke headed back to his compound, he had a lot to think over.

The three kids pulled off their hoods. Shikamaru looked at this team mates and asked, "You two know him better, how did it go?"

Shikamaru looked at the two they both had soft smile's on their face's. It was naruto who spoke, "There really is a chance to save them both."


End file.
